tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lies and Truth: World of Deception
Lies and Truth: World of Deception ist der erste Teil des vierzehnten Kapitels aus Tales of the Rays. Es gehört damit zum Finale des ersten Aktes und zum letzten in Europa zugänglichen Kapitel. Geschichte An Bord der Heimdallr erkundigt Ix Nieves sich nach dem Zustand von Mileena Weiss und Premierministerin Gefion, die beide an einer Krankheit leiden, die nur Mirrists ereilen kann. Jyde Mathis erklärt ihm, dass es eine Weile dauern kann, bis sie wieder aufwachen, während Rita Mordio und Keele Zeibel ihn aufsuchen, um ihm Bericht über die Blaupausen zu erstatten, die Chester Burklight an Bord der Heimdallr gebracht hat. Es handelt sich um die Blaupausen eines Geräts, das dazu imstande ist, jenes Anima zu manipulieren, das für den Fluss der Zeit der verantwortlich ist. Hierfür nutzt es Chiral Particles und eben jenes Anima, das ausschließlich von Omega-Nexus produziert wird, um die grundlegenden Daten der Exoflection selbst zu verändern. Dies bedeutet, dass Phantom eine Exoflection nach Belieben verändern kann, wenn er etwas aus der Vergangenheit exoflektiert. Hierfür wird allerdings eine große Menge Energie benötigt, die sich danach richtet, wie viele Informationen verändert werden sollen. Rita vermutet daher, dass er den Bereich, der von der Aegis geschützt wird, verkleinert, um dafür den kleineren Bereich nach Belieben verändern zu können. Um dies zu erreichen, werden wohl alle Länder, die bislang exoflektiert wurden, an die Leere geopfert werden. Die Helden werden schließlich auf ein Schiff im Meer um Odanse herum aufmerksam, das von Shimmeras verfolgt wird. Sie nehmen an, dass sich daher ein Nexus auf dem Schiff befinden wird, und schicken einen Rettungstrupp aus, um es zu beschützen. Die Helden treffen nach ihrer Rettungsaktion auf Veigue Lundberg und Senel Coolidge, die sich bei ihnen bedanken. Ehe Veigue sich ihnen anvertrauen will, erkundigt er sich, ob sie auf irgendeine Weise mit der Salvation Front in Verbindung stehen, was Ix verneint. Senel erklärt daraufhin, dass sie Sellund erreichen wollen, weshalb sie dazu gezwungen waren, hier zu reisen, da alle anderen Gebiete von der Salvation Front blockiert wurden. Ix erklärt ihnen daraufhin vorerst, was es mit ihnen als Nexus auf sich hat. Senel offenbart schließlich, dass sie nach Sellund wollten, um ein Mädchen namens Claire befreien zu wollen, das von der Salvation Front entführt wurde. Auch ein Junge namens Ruca soll entführt worden sein, von denen Jyde annimmt, dass beide Omega-Nexus sein könnten. Veigue und Senel schließen sich dann den Helden an. Unterwegs werden die Helden von Alvin aufgesucht, der mit der Salvation Front in Verbindung steht. Er hatte sich mit Marcus Grimm verbündet, um Phantom auszuspionieren und gab auch Informationen an Marcus über die Helden weiter. Alvin will den Helden nach all seinen Fehlern helfen, kann sich ihnen aber nicht anschließen, weil er noch ein Treffen mit Marcus hat. Daher überreicht er den Helden eine Karte, auf der verzeichnet ist, in welchem Schlossverließ Phantom alle Omega-Nexus versammelt hat. Die Helden beschließen, Alvin zu vertrauen, weil sie abseits davon keinen anderen Anhaltspunkt haben, dem sie nachgehen können. Tatsächlich entdecken die Helden ein Verließ, wo sie Claire ausmachen können. Sie befreien sie und lassen sich von ihr berichten, dass Ruca und die anderen Gefangenen an einen anderen Ort gebracht wurden. Sie sprachen davon, die Welt zurückzuholen, die "von der Hexe" zerstört wurde. Schließlich meldet Raine Sage sich, die berichtet, dass Mileena und Gefion erwacht sind. Die anderen Helden drängen Ix daher, mit Claire und Veigue zur Heimdallr zurückzukehren, während sie sich der Sache mit der Salvation Front annehmen. Auf der Heimdallr angekommen wird die Geschichte offenbart. Vor fünfzehn Jahren attackierte das Bifröst-Imperium Odanse. Mileena und Ix sind verfolgt und von den Bifröst-Soldaten ausfindig gemacht worden, woraufhin Ix Mileena dazu drängte, zum Hafen zu eilen und von dort ein Schiff nach Sellund zu nehmen. Ix aktivierte an diesem Tag sein Overray, starb aber im Kampf gegen die Soldaten, die er aufhalten konnte. Seine Leiche löste sich daraufhin in zahlreiche kleine Partikel auf. Mileena flüchtete zusammen mit Phillip Reston nach Sellund, wo sie die dem königlichen Mirristry-Forschungsinstitut beitrat. Bei den Forschungen, um Rache an Bifröst nehmen zu können, entdeckte sie die eigenartige Waffe, die Ix' Eltern gehabt hatten, wodurch das Kaleidoscope entstand. Es entzog dem Land und den Menschen von Bifröst das Anima und ließ eine Substanz zurück, die als Animus bekannt ist. Aber auch diese wurde absorbiert und zu kleinen Lichtkörnern verarbeitet, die in dem sogenannten Voidstorm aufbewahrt werden. Das Kaleidoscope brachte Sellund zwar den Sieg, aber es vernichtete auch zugleich die Welt. In dem Bereich, wo einst die Welt gewesen ist, wurde schließlich die Leere geboren, in der der Voidstorm tobt, und die Leere bedroht die noch existente Welt. Gefion offenbart schließlich, was zuvor bereits vermutet wurde, nämlich dass sie eben jene Mileena war, die die Welt an den Rand des Ruins brachte, um Rache an Bifröst nehmen zu können. Gefion errichtete schließlich die Aegis, um den kleinen Teil der Welt noch zu bewahren, doch abseits von Sellund, Odanse und der unmittelbaren Umgebung konnte nichts erhalten werden. Sie und Phillip bauten daher das Kaleidosopce um, um die Welt aus der Vergangenheit zu exoflektieren. Phillip sah jedoch irgendwann ein, dass es zwecklos ist, denn sie konnten nichts exoflektieren, was länger her war als ein Jahr; selbst wenn sie die Mirrages von Ix und dem ehemaligen Biqe hinzugenommen haben, und selbst wenn es möglich wäre, bleibt es fraglich, wie viel Schaden dies anrichten könnte. Gefion sah dies ebenfalls ein, woraufhin Phillip den Vorschlag unterbreitet, dass er sich selbst aus der Vergangenheit exoflektiert. Er erklärt, dass sie für eine Exoflection aus der Vergangenheit vielleicht zehn Jahre zurückgreifen können, wenn sie den Bereich, der exoflektiert werden soll, ausschließlich auf Odanse reduzieren. Daher soll der Rest der Welt von vor einem Jahr und Odanse von vor zehn Jahren exoflektiert werden. Gefion befürchtete jedoch, dass das Anima und Animus einer Person gestört sein könnte, wenn sie in eine Zeit exoflektiert wird, in der sie bereits existiert. Phillip, dessen Familie sich auf Fusion-Mirristry spezialisiert hat, möchte es dennoch versuchen, da er einige Ideen hat, dies zu umgehen. Phillip möchte Ix für Gefion zurückholen, und Ix braucht eine Mileena an seiner Seite, weshalb auch sie erneut exoflektiert werden muss. Als die Salvation Front das Aegis-System zerstörte, regnete einige Fragmente davon auf Odanse nieder und zerstörten es. Der nahende Voidstorm brachte unterdessen allen exoflektierten Menschen denselben Traum vom Ende der Welt, denn in ihm sind die Erinnerungen der Menschen, die einst absorbiert wurden, und so wurden die Erinnerungen ihrer vorigen Existenzen nun zu ihren Träumen. Aber dies ist nicht das Ende von Ix' Geschichte, denn jener Ix, der dann exoflektiert wurde, wurde abermals getötet. Er gab sein Leben erneut für Mileena, und auch die gesamte Welt, die Mileena und Phillip damals von vor einem Jahr exoflektiert haben, wurde vom Voidstorm verschlungen. Gefion sah dann ein, dass sie nicht Tir Na Nog direkt retten konnte, aber indem sie andere Welten in diese brachte und ihre Kraft lieh, konnte sie zumindest die Überreste bewahren. Hierfür benötigte sie Ix' Mirrage. Die Taten der Salvation Front sind auch für Gefion jedoch ein Geheimnis. Sie offenbart, dass Phillip und der vorige Anführer, Friesel, sie gegründet haben, um die Rebellion, die sich bildete, an einem Ort zu versammeln. Aber sie verloren bald die Kontrolle über die Salvation Front. Gefion offenbart den Unterschied zwischen Phillip und Phantom, denn Phantom ist die etwas jüngere, von Phillip exoflektierte Variante seiner selbst. Phillip nennt Phantom Ripa. Der Vorgang der Exoflection von Ripa schädigte sowohl Phillip als auch Ripa. Als Folge daraus wurde Phillip krank und bettlägerig. Als die Helden schließlich eine Mitteilung von Yuri Lowell bekommen, der die Omega-Nexus retten soll, wird das Gespräch vorerst beendet. In der Stadt trifft Marcus sich gerade mit Chester, der bemerkt, dass sie verfolgt werden. Chester hat das Mirrage von Mileena entwendet, wodurch sie Phantom bezwingen wollen. Marcus erkundigt sich, ob dies tatsächlich in Ordnung für Chester ist, da Phantoms Verschwinden gleichzeitig bedeuten wird, dass er seine kleine Schwester Ami Burklight nicht zurückholen kann. Chester gesteht, dass er sie zumindest einmal wiedersehen wollen würde, aber er erkennt, dass Phantoms Vorhaben jeden und alles vernichten wird, was bislang exoflektiert wurde, und das will er nicht zulassen. Marcus ermöglicht Chester nun die Flucht, während er selbst zuerst Cress Albia und Leon Magnus aufhalten will, aber auch von Kor Meteor und Caius Qualls angegriffen wird, die von Phillip gesandt worden sind. Die beiden lassen ihn gegen den Willen von Cress und Leon gehen. Cress und Leon erhalten nun Hilfe von Yuri, Senel und Jyde, woraufhin Caius und Kor das Mirrage von Mercuria nutzen wollen, um die Helden zu besiegen und zu ihrem Treffen mit Mercuria und Flynn Scifo zu kommen. Yuri wird daraufhin hellhörig, aber Kor und Caius können entkommen, ehe er sie auf Flynn ansprechen kann. Yuri kontaktiert daraufhin zunächst auf Jydes Anraten hin die Heimdallr. Die Helden wollen nun den Königspalast stürmen, um zum Kaleidoscope zu kommen, aber sobald die Heimdallr landete, flüchtete Gefion zusammen mit Gareth Outrigger. Die Helden nehmen an, dass sie zum Kaleidoscope eilen. Am Himmel entdecken die Helden eine Aurora, die Mileena als das Phänomen erkennt, das erschienen ist, als Gefion die Welt mit dem Kaleidoscope zerstörte. Sie nimmt an, dass das Kaleidoscope nun wieder in derselben Weise angewandt wird. Ix ist entschlossen, diese Sache alleine zu klären, aber die anderen Helden versichern ihm, dass sie nicht wütend auf ihn sind, weil er sie in die Welt brachte, aus der sie nicht mehr entkommen können. Auf dem Weg nach Sellund werden die Helden von Marcus aufgesucht. Mileena offenbart Ix, dass sie ein Abkommen mit ihm und Chester getroffen hat, bei dem es um den Mirrage-Splitter von Phillip ging. Diesen hatte er Mileena an dem Tag überreicht, an dem Ix' Overray außer Kontrolle geraten ist. Mileena meint zu Marcus, dass sie zusammen arbeiten sollten, wenn sie dasselbe Ziel haben, woraufhin Marcus offenbart, dass sich ihre Ziele ein klein wenig voneinander unterscheiden. Er verwickelt die Helden dann in einen Kampf. Nach seiner Niederlage offenbart Marcus schließlich den Hintergrund von Phillip, dessen Mirrite er ist. Er und Phillip gründeten die Salvation Front, um die Welt vor der Leere zu bewahren. Aber nachdem Phillip erkrankte, trat Phantom an seine Stelle und die Salvation Front geriet außer Kontrolle. Phantom erklärte Gefion zur Feindin, die verhindert, dass die Welt und Mileena in Frieden leben können. Er fragte dann Marcus, was er glaubt, was das wahre Hindernis zu Phillips Glückseligkeit ist. Hierbei handelt es sich um Ix und Mileena, die deshalb getötet werden sollten. Marcus wollte die beiden nicht wegen Phantom töten, sondern wegen Phillip, der sich selbst zum Sklaven von Mileena machte, um ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen. Marcus bittet Ix, sowohl auf Mileena als auch auf Gefion achtzugeben, und er selbst soll nicht sterben, da er der dritte Ix ist. Eine Exoflection kann nur drei Mal durchgeführt wird. Marcus überreicht den Helden dann Derris-Embleme, mit denen sie die Siegel zur Kaleidoscope-Kammer öffnen können. Abseits von alledem wird Chester in der Kaleidoscope Zeuge davon, wie Phantom durch die Omega-Nexus Anima sammeln lässt. Er entdeckt fünf Omega-Nexus und zudem seine kleine Schwester Ami. Phantom hat genügend Anima gesammelt und muss nun nur noch die Omega-Nexus ihre Arbeit erledigen lassen, die er unter den Effekt eines Artes gelegt hat, damit sie nicht reden und sich bewegen können. Phantom ist entschlossen, eine Welt nur für sich und Mileena zu erschaffen, und aktiviert das Kaleidoscope. Währenddessen offenbart er Chester, dass er ihn bemerkt hat, woraufhin er aus seinem Versteck kommt. Phantom errät korrekt, dass Chester mit Marcus und Phillip zusammenarbeitet und hergekommen ist, um mit Phillips Mirrage-Scherbe Phantoms Anima zu Phillip zurückzubringen. Phantom will ihn gefangen nehmen lassen und Chester wehrt sich nicht, da sich Ami in seiner Gewalt befindet. Aber die Salvation-Front-Soldaten finden die geglaubte Scherbe nicht in Chesters Obhut. Auch die Nachricht, dass Ix in das Schloss eingedrungen ist, erreicht nun Phantom, der in Begleitung von Richter Abend, Mithos Yggdrasill und Dist ist. Alle drei vertrauen Phantom nicht länger, aber dieser erinnert sie daran, dass er das Mirrage des vorigen Biqes besitzt, mit dem er dazu imstande ist, die Four Shadow Generals zu Schattenbestien zu formen und sie als seine Diener unter sich zu vereinen. Quests __FORCETOC__ Kategorie:Kapitel aus Tales of the Rays